


A Pinkette in Ponyville

by Roadcrew



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Crossover, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roadcrew/pseuds/Roadcrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise gets a pastel-colored paradox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pinkette in Ponyville

Louise Francoise le Crépuscule de la Sparkle had a terrible, splitting headache. She knew hot water would help, and once she'd gotten herseld untangled from the sheets and trudged into the bathroom on stumbling hooves she turned the tub's knobs up to 'lava' and buried herself in the water. The heat against her aching horn sent warm shivers through her, and when the tub was full she had barely the focus left to yank the knobs shut.

There was a lingering sort of foreboding at the back of Louise's mind, but she ignored it. The hot water was just too nice. She had a brunch scheduled with her friends, but that wouldn't be for hours. With the familiar-summoning ceremony done, and her having had to act as the magic regulator all through it for her students, she'd left the whole morning penciled in as recovery time.

It was, of course, just then that someone rapped sharply a few times on her bathroom window. Knock knock knocking, nothing for a few long moments, knock knock knock… Louise watched for the timing, waited, and then jerked the frosted-glass window open and shot a wide-band blast of magic out of it.

"Louiiise!" shrieked a prismatically red-hued pegasus with a blazing comet for a cutie mark, as the pink-and-purple magic flung her past the edges of Academyville and straight towards the Everfree Forest.

"Serves you right, wide flanks," Louise mumbled. She closed the window and sank back into her bath… for about five seconds, until there was a faint thudding from somewhere on the first floor. She groaned and levered herself up out of the water. Ardent Dash might have just been an annoyance, but that had sounded like the front door, and even with the library officially closed Louise couldn't just ignore what might be official business.

"I'm coming!" she shouted as she dried herself off and quickly ran a brush through her mane and tail. Colors, mostly pinks and a few purples, all properly arranged, check, the Academy crest pinned in its proper place on her necklace, check, her cutie mark, a quartet of stars shining into a central Void, check… the pounding from downstairs continued, almost eerie in its regularity. "I'm _coming_!" Louise shouted again, louder, and she finally stomped down the stairs into the main body of the library and let the door open.

"How long have you been an equine?" said Tabitha, looking at Louise through the open door.

Louise stared hard at her. The ice-blue pegasus with the twirling snowflake cutie mark had always been a little strange and hard to understand, even at her best. "What?" Louise said, finally, and she rubbed at her head with a hoof.

"Think about it," Tabitha said, and she turned and walked away.

Louise squinted. She did trust Tabitha, even if it made no sense. But…well, it was a whole lot of sense that it didn't make, and her head _really_ hurt. Louise sighed and pulled the door shut. What did she mean, 'how long have you been an equine?' Why would she even ask that of someone…somepony…some…

Louise coughed and went crosseyed, and then she flung the door open. "Tabitha!" she shrieked, and ran at full speed after the blue pegasus, nearly trampling a hapless mail-courier in the process.

Mott Hooves huffed and picked herself up. Sparkle being Sparkle again, she thought, and as she gathered up her important packages, she let her thoughts wander back to the black-maned academy servant who'd caught her eye.


End file.
